1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glowing mouth guard, more particularly one, which can produce several different-colored fluorescent glows instead of only one to be more attractive.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People would dress, and make them up so as to have fancy look in certain events, e.g. parties, concerts, and Halloween celebrations.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a glowing mouth guard, which is one of personal ornamental articles that are often found in the above mentioned events, includes a main body 3, and a glow stick 4, both made of transparent materials. The main body 3 has two flexible connecting wing portions 32 on left and right sides, and a holding room 31 in the middle for allowing insertion of the glow stick 4 therein. The glow stick 4 includes an outer shell 41, a first chemical 42 held in the outer shell 41, an inner sealed tube 43 held in the outer shell 41, and a second chemical 44 held in the inner sealed tube 43. The outer shell 41 is flexible and can't crack when it is bent while the inner sealed tube 43 can be easily broken when it is bent. One of the first and the second chemicals 42 and 44 is a catalytic agent, and the other a luminous chemical, which will produce fluorescent glow through a chemical reaction thereof with the  help of the catalytic agent when it is mixed with the agent.
To use the glowing mouth guard, the glow stick 4 is first bent so that the inner sealed tube 43 ruptures, and the first and the second chemicals 42 and 44 mix to produce fluorescent glow. Then, the glow stick 4 is inserted in the holding room 31 of the main body 3, and the connecting wing portions 32 of the main body 3 disposed over the user's teeth; because the wing portions 32 are flexible, they will change shape to suit the user, and in turns, the mouth guard can be securely held in the mouth. Consequently, fluorescent glow can be seen from the user's mouth when he/she opens mouth.
However, Having single luminous chemical and single catalytic agent, the glow stick 4 can only produce single-colored fluorescent glow, incapable of satisfying people's desire for difference.